Biblioteca Municipal da Figueira da Foz
Write the first paragraph of your page here. História Write the first section of your page here. Fundadores Write the second section of your page here. Alberto Dinis da Fonseca (1884-1962) Nascido na Guarda em 1884, aí veio a falecer em 7 de Novembro de 1962. Licenciou-se em Direito na Universidade de Coimbra, onde desenvolveu importante actividade ao nível do movimento estudantil católico. Desempenhou na Figueira as funções de ajudante de notário e de sub-delegado do Concelho até 1909. Foi um dos fundadores da Biblioteca Municipal da Figueira da Foz, em 1 de Maio de 1910, após o que fixou residência em Torres Novas. Posteriormente mudou-se para a Guarda onde foi deputado e exerceu o cargo de Presidente do Município, tendo colaborado assiduamente com o “Amigo da Verdade”, como jornalista e poeta brilhante que foi. António Carlos Borges (1879-1958) Filho de José Joaquim Borges e de D. Maria do Patrocínio Fonseca, nasceu em Cortiço da Serra, Celorico da Beira, a 28 de Julho de 1879. Matriculou-se na Faculdade de Direito em 1895 e na Faculdade de Teologia em 1896. Concluído o seu curso, dedicou-se à advocacia na Figueira da Foz, tendo sido companheiro de escritório do Dr. António dos Santos Rocha. Foi Administrador do Concelho e um dos fundadores da Biblioteca Municipal, em 1 de Maio de 1910. Colaborou em publicações locais, nomeadamente na revista Figueira e Boletim da Sociedade Arqueológica Santos Rocha. Tendo sido militante do Partido Regenerador, da sua longa carreira jurídica e política, salientam-se os cargos de Vice-Presidente da Câmara Municipal da Figueira da Foz (1905 a 1907), Auditor Administrativo do distrito de Leiria e posteriormente de Santarém, Governador Civil de Santarém e deputado em várias Legislaturas. Faleceu em Santarém a 26 de Março de 1958. 'Eloi do Amaral (1880-1961)' João Eloi Vidal do Amaral, filho do professor João Eloi Fernandes do Amaral, nasceu em Setúbal a 4 de Julho de 1880. Licenciado em Letras e Comércio, foi professor no Liceu de Portalegre, na Escola Rodrigues Sampaio e Escola Industrial Fonseca Benevides, Lisboa. Fixou residência na Figueira da Foz onde lecionou na Escola Industrial e Comercial Bernardino Machado, Colégio Academia Figueirense e Liceu Figueirense. Fundou a Associação dos Professores das Escolas Industriais, tendo prestado colaboração no seu boletim. Diretor e proprietário do jornal “Figueira Reclame”, dirigiu em parceria com Pedro Fernandes Tomás a revista “Figueira” e outras publicações de caráter local. Desempenhou as funções de Conservador da Biblioteca Municipal da Figueira sendo da sua responsabilidade a organização do catálogo da Exposição Bibliográfica Comemorativa do Centenário de Alexandre Herculano em 1910. Presidiu a Comissão do Monumento a Camilo. Foi autor de obras em prosa e teatro, destacando-se o In Memoriam de Eça de Queirós e o In Memoriam de Aníbal Fernandes Tomás. Faleceu no Montijo a 19 de Novembro de 1961. Manuel Cardoso Marta (1882-1958) Nascido na Figueira da Foz a 5 de Abril de 1882, veio a falecer em 17 de Setembro de 1958. Exerceu o professorado livre na Figueira das Foz, onde foi um dos fundadores da Biblioteca Municipal, em 1910. Fundou também o semanário “A Razão” (1904), o Centro Eleitoral Republicano Dr. José Falcão (1904), o Grupo “Studium”, a Sociedade Arqueológica e o Colégio-Liceu Figueirense. Em 1909 fixou-se em Lisboa onde foi professor das escolas móveis e do ensino profissional Colaborou na imprensa figueirense e também a nível nacional, tendo fundado e dirigido o “ Feira da Ladra” e a “Nova Gazeta de Lisboa”. Foi coleccionador de gravuras, quadros, medalhas, desenhos, ex-libris, artefactos etnográficos e autógrafos. Pertenceu à Comissão de Etnografia, ao Grupo de Humoristas “Rafael Bordalo” e à Associação dos Arqueólogos Portugueses. Premiado em todos os Jogos Florais a que concorreu, de entre os quais se destacam os do Real Instituto de Lisboa, de Salamanca e da Sociedade Nacional de Belas Artes. Fez parte do júri da “Aldeia Mais Portuguesa de Portugal” e teve a seu cargo, durante alguns anos, a secção Epistolário do “Diário de Lisboa” Pedro Fernandes Tomás (1853-1927) Filho de João Pedro Fernandes Tomás Pipa e de D. Maria José Baptista Fernandes Tomás, Pedro Fernandes Tomás nasceu a 30 de Abril de 1853, na Figueira da Foz. Com pouco mais de um ano foi viver para a Lousã, onde o seu pai exercia então o cargo de escrivão de Direito, só fixando residência definitiva na sua terra natal em 1876, quando contava 23 anos de idade. Dedicou-se ao ensino particular e ao jornalismo, fundando com Alfredo de Amorim Pessoa e Aníbal de Miranda um curso de instrução primária e secundária denominado Escola Moderna, que funcionava no mesmo edifício onde estava estabelecida a tipografia e redacção da Correspondência da Figueira de que Amorim Pessoa era director.1 Era descendente dos Costa Pipa e tendo como avoengo o célebre capitão de Vidoedo, que se notabilizou nas invasões francesas por terras de Trás-os-Montes2. Frequentou o Seminário e o Liceu de Coimbra, não tendo concluído qualquer curso superior não obstante lhe sobejarem qualidades e vastíssimos conhecimentos, que fizeram dele um mestre altamente qualificado3. Ainda em 1876 publicou Cartas bibliográficas, numa tiragem de 100 exemplares policopiados, em Coimbra, pela Imprensa Académica. Em 1880 exerceu o lugar de secretário da Exploração na Secretaria dos Caminhos de Ferro da Beira Alta, de onde transitou, em 1889, para a Fiscalização do Governo, nunca deixando de se entregar ao ensino nem abandonando a sua actividade literária e jornalística. Foi nomeado professor de Francês, em 1893, da Escola Industrial criada pelo então Ministro das Obras Públicas, Dr. Bernardino Machado, regendo, também, por diversas vezes a cadeira de Português, Geografia e História, tendo-se destacado pela competência demonstrada. Posteriormente foi nomeado secretário da Escola e em 1910 tomou posse do cargo de director, cargo que exerceu até se aposentar. Republicano e maçon, foi um dos fundadores da loja figueirense “Evolução”. Como jornalista colaborou na Correspondência da Figueira, no Comércio da Figueira ''do qual foi um dos fundadores, no ''8 de Maio, no Correio da Figueira ''do qual foi secretário depois da saída de Gaspar de Lemos, sendo director Lima Nunes4 e em vários outros periódicos. Com Augusto Veiga, também já falecido, fundou a ''Gazeta da Figueira, que dirigiu durante quase todo o seu período de publicação, tendo nela colaborado sob o pseudónimo de Aramis, a partir de 1921; com Eloy do Amaral, em 1911, criou a revista ilustrada de Literatura, Ciências e Artes Figueira, da qual foi director. Deixou dispersos por muitos jornais artigos de crítica e outros que, reunidos, dariam um interessante e útil volume para estudos de regionalismo, principalmente das Beiras. Conservador da Biblioteca Pública Municipal da Figueira da Foz, sócio do Instituto de Coimbra e da Sociedade Portuguesa de Estudos Históricos, Pedro Fernandes Tomás foi um dos iniciadores do culto do folclore em Portugal, tendo publicado sobre este assunto algumas obras. A linguagem, as tradições, as lendas e superstições populares, mereceram-lhe uma atenção muito especial. A Arqueologia, a Epigrafia e a História, e muitos outros ramos do saber humano foram por ele cultivados com inteligência e notável acerto.5 Foi um dos sócios fundadores da Sociedade Arqueológica da Figueira, juntamente com o ilustre arqueólogo Dr. António dos Santos Rocha e outros, e em cujas sessões plenárias apresentou muitas eruditas memórias, publicadas nos respectivos boletins de 1898 a 1909. A sua natural bondade e o paternal carinho com que ensinava e elucidava quantos recorriam à sua bagagem literária e científica, valeram-lhe o epíteto de Mestre Pedro pelo que era geralmente estimado e respeitosamente tratado. Irmão do grande bibliófilo Aníbal Fernandes Tomás, teve também o culto sagrado dos livros, tendo deixado uma biblioteca escolhida e importante. Participou em diversos movimentos culturais figueirenses, colaborando na exposição biblio-iconográfica realizada pelo centenário de Alexandre Herculano e na homenagem a Camilo (1925) para as quais cedeu exemplares da sua própria livraria. No campo da arte, foi apaixonado pela música, representou diversas peças, e fez parte de algumas orquestras de amadores, tendo publicado na revista Vida Musical um estudo sobre Duarte Lobo. Integrou a Comissão Instaladora da Biblioteca Municipal tendo sido um dos seus conservadores e da qual foi nomeado patrono em 1927. Faleceu a 4 de Agosto de 1927, na Figueira da Foz, vítima de doença. Na Biblioteca Pública Municipal existe um bronze do busto de Pedro Fernandes Tomás, executado pelo escultor Júlio Vaz. ---- 1 Pedro Fernandes Thomaz. Anuário figueirense para 1918. Figueira da Foz. Ano 1 (1917), p. 219-221. 2 Pedro Fernandes Tomás. O figueirense. Figueira da Foz. ano 9, n.º 780 (7 Ago. 1927), p. 1 3 COSTA, Fausto Caniceiro da – Figueirenses de ontem e de hoje. da Foz : F.C. Costa, 1995, p. 326-327 4 Pedro Fernandes Thomaz. Op. cit. , 1917 5 Calado, J. Salinas – Arquivo figueirense de ex-libris II : Pedro Fernandes Tomás. Album figueirense. Figueira da Foz. Ano1, n.º 2 (Jul. 1934), p. 51. ' ' Sala Figueirense